Zs'Skayr's Return
Zs'Skayr's Return is the nineteenth episode of Zero Hero. Episode On Anur Phaetos, we see Zs'Skayr's throne. Several Ectonurites are huddled around it, as if they were waiting for something. Two more Ectonurites flew to the throne with some device. They planted it on the throne and flipped a switch. The device let out a huge wave of energy. Suddenly, a black mass floated out from the throne. It morphed into Zs'Skayr! "I walk among the undead once more!" Zs'Skayr declared. The Ectonurites applauded. "Yes. And now, we shall get revenge on the boy and his pets Galvanic Mechamorph and Arachnichimp!" Zs'Skayr said. Meanwhile on Earth... Zero is sleeping with a gun (He's still protective over what happened last episode), Marsipal is watching TV, and Aparato is working on a project. Zs'Skayr and his minions land on Earth in a small spaceship. Zs'Skayr floats inside the house past Aparato and Marsipal. "Mama-Mia! It's cold!" Said Marsipal. Zs'Skayr went to Zero's room and phased into him. Zero woke up, but with purple eyes. He walked into Aparato's room. "Zero? I thought you were asleep." Said Aparato. Zero just stared at Aparato. "Zero? Stop staring at me. It's making me nervous. And the last thing I need while working is nervousness." Said Aparato. Zero grabbed Aparato by the neck and ripped his head off. He threw it to the wall. "Oh...that....kinda....hurt." Aparato moaned. Zero stepped on Aparato's head. Zero then walked into the living room. "Hey Zero! So you decided to stay up, eh?" Marsipal said. Zero grabbed Marsipal's controller and beat him with it. Finally, he knocked Marsipal out. "Phase one is complete." Said Zero. Zero walked outside. He powered up to Upgrade, merged into a nearby car, and turned it into a jet and flew off. Aparato regenerated his head and went to Marsipal. "Dang. What is Zero doing?" Aparato said. Aparato managed to wake Marsipal up. "Zero! I'm gonna kill him! He beat me with my own controller, that jerk!" Marsipal yelled. "He ripped my head off! But we have to find him!" Said Aparato. Aparato merged with a nearby car, Marsipal got in it, then they flew off. Zero landed at a satellite station. He unmerged with the car and powered down. He walked up to it and pushed some buttons. The sky turned very dark. Aparato and Marsipal landed. "Zero! What the fudge are you doing!?" Marsipal said. Zero powered up to Armodrillo and created an earthquake that knocked Marsipal and Aparato back. "He's possessed or something!" Said Aparato. "Correct!" Said Zero. Zs'Skayr partly phased out of Zero. "Zs'Skayr!? I thought he was dead!?" Said Marsipal. "I am. I've been dead....I was dead when I was born....Ectonurites are dead...we're ghosts. Duh." Replied Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr went back into Zero's body. The darkness cast by the satellite made Zero glow. Zs'Skayr came out of his body in an ultimate form! "Behold! Ultimate Zs'Skayr!" Zs'Skayr said. Zs'Skayr shot a blast at Marsipal and Aparato and sent them flying. Zero, who was now lying on the ground after being unpossessed, woke up and saw Zs'Skayr. "....How long was I asleep!?" Zero said. Zero powered up to Ghostfreak and punched Zs'Skayr. He grabbed Zero with his tentacles and electrocuted him. Zero dodged a punch and tried to kick Zs'Skayr, but he turned intangible and scratched Zero and sent him down to the ground. "Wait...Aparato! Push him into my body!" Zero yelled. Aparato blasted Zs'Skayr into Zero's body. He was possessed again. "Fool!" Zs'Skayr in Zero's body said. Zero then powered up to Heatblast with what little consciousness he had left and burned the Zs'Skayr within. "NO!" Zs'Skayr burned up. Zero then went to sleep. And...Marsipal played a video game. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Upgrade *Armodrillo *Ghostfreak *Heatblast Villains *Zs'Skayr Trivia *Ultimate Zs'Skayr is the same as Ultimate Ghostfreak, except he's Zs'Skayr. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes